Kids' dreams
by QwertyVSAzerty
Summary: OS from the Random Collection. How Roald Dahl's stories started.


**For those who dream of a better life**

 **Disclaimer : I would love to have the quarter of the quarter of his talent but the works used to write this are Roald Dahl's, and sadly, he died before I was even born. Such a great man.**

 **Fandoms : Matilda, The BFG (my favorite), The Witches (I also love this one), Charlie and the chocolate factory, George's Marvellous Medicine, James and the Giant Peach**

 **Words : 900-**

 **Genre : Hurt-comfort ? Any other propositions ?**

 **Main characters : Matilda, Sophie, the narrator of The Witches, Charlie, George, James**

* * *

Six children and a woman were speaking in a room.

"Here my dear friends, we're all gathered to talk about our personal experiences about psychological violence, bullying, and others you may have suffer. After that, we'll speak about what you want to change in your life and ask Roald Dahl to write you that. Can you start, Matilda ?" the lady asked warmly.

"My parents don't like me, they are treating me like hell. My father is a dishonest person and only care about his revenue and his son. My mother is really lightheaded and spend her time trying to be prettier. At school, the director is so mean ! She treats the pupils like animals, or worse ! She's horrible ! We hate her ! If she catch us doing something wrong, she goes incredibly bad." a young girl explained to her.

"Right, that doesn't sound comfortable. Who's next ? Sophie, do you want to speak ?"

The only other little girl began to speak shyly.

"Hi. I am Sophie. My parents died years ago…"

"Mine too !" someone yelled in the group.

"James ! Shhh" the only adult in the room mumbled, angrily.

"And… I live in an orphanage, with other girls. The rules are very strict, there, and I don't have any friends. Life is so sad." Sophie finished, on the verge of tears.

"Good. What about you, James ?"

"Why girls are always the first ? Anyway, I'm James. Look, I also lost my parents but I didn't go to an orphanage, I am living with two old bats who call themselves my aunts and seem to think that I am their own slave and should be forever grateful because they took me with them ?" the boy spilled with venom.

"You're so mean with your family ! I'd love to have one !" Sophie retorted.

"You don't know these witches ! They starve me ! I sleep one the floor every day ! They treat me like hell and I have to work for them ! Orphanage must be a piece of laugh beside this."

"You're naughty ! Orphanage is not fun at all !"

"You neither." the boy snorted.

"James, apologize for your rudeness ! Sophie, don't cry sweetheart. Listen to Charlie now." the woman sighted.

"Hello. I have a… well… I have a nice and loving family." Charlie awkwardly said.

"It's unfair !" one of the boys shouted, possibly James.

"Ahem… All is okay, I reckon…" the boy lacking of self-confidence mumbled, looking expectantly to the adult.

The other children started to complain noisily.

"Be quiet, please ! Charlie, what about your living conditions ?" the elder interrupted.

"We don't have much money and the house is rather tiny. I share a bedroom with my parents and my four grandparents. They are older, so they have the bed. My parents and I sleep on mattresses." Charlie said quietly, reddening a bit.

"That's horrible. It's your turn, George."

"I live with my parents. They are fine, I guess, the problem is Grandma. She's such a horrible creature. She's haughty and always despises me." the named George replied.

"Really ? My Grandma is the most fabulous person in the world !" the boy whom didn't speak yet cried.

"Tell us more about you."

"My parents died, so I am staying with Grandma now." the kid said shortly, ill-at-ease under the others' stares.

"Well, you all give us your feelings about your life and want to write to Roald Dahl to help you to have a better one. Then, what do you want ?"

"A great adventure !"

"Friends !"

"To have fun !"

All children were speaking at the same time, it was impossible to catch what they say.

"Wait, wait ! First, Sophie."

"I want to leave the orphanage and go to London to see the Queen Elizabeth ! Plus, I'd love to meet someone who makes dreams for other people. Could it be a giant? He'll be a nice giant, with big ears and a big cloak ! And together we'll fight against other giants ! And we'll ask the Queen for her help ! That sounds so cool !"

"Okay…James ?"

"I want a great adventure ! I want to make friends and to travel with them and to never see my aunts again. I could eat all I want like… Like… Like peaches ! Can I have a big, enormous, huge peach ? Please ! It's all I ask ! A great adventure into a peach !" he exclaimed, joyful.

"Can I meet true witches ? Not the harmless ones, but real, human-looking witches ? With very bad goals ? What about an assembly of witches ? With a chief, the worst one. They will look like ordinary women but in fact, they'll be horrible, terrific witches."

"I don't know what I should choose. I only want someone to love me. And books."

"I'd love to visit Wonka chocolate factory. Maybe I could take Grandpa Joe with me ? Later, I'd like to have my own chocolate factory." Charlie said.

"George ?"

"Hum… I wish my Grandma disappear and I could live happily with my parents." replied carefully the last boy.

"I think everybody express his will. I hope Roald Dahl will answer us and help you to make your future brighter."

That's how some Roald Dahl's stories appeared.


End file.
